


[ART] Nicky’s portrait

by 3226629



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629
Summary: Can’t believe I forgot to post this here!Ok, there is a time lapse video too. I finally figure out how to post it... on my desktop.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	[ART] Nicky’s portrait

Ok, this work took me quite some time and now I just hope I get this worn off vibe right.

https://va.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_qkw29rWaGr1rszcxy_720.mp4

you can see my ideas has shifted few times during the process.

And here is another WIP


End file.
